A variety of chromium containing aqueous solutions have heretofore been used or proposed for treating zinc, zinc alloy, cadmium and cadmium alloy surfaces for improving the corrosion resistance properties thereof and to further enhance the appearance of such surfaces by imparting a clear to a blue-bright coating thereto, the latter simulating a chromium finish. Such treating solutions originally contained chromium in the hexavalent state and in more recent years the chromium constituent was present as a mixture of the hexavalent and trivalent forms. The reduced toxicity of trivalent chromium and the increased simplicity and efficiency in treating waste effluents containing trivalent chromium has occasioned an increased commercial use of treating solutions in which the chromium constituent is substantially entirely in the trivalent state. Such prior art trivalent chromium passivating solutions have been found to be somewhat less effective than the hexavalent chromium passivate solutions in imparting good corrosion resistance to the zinc, zinc alloy, cadmium and cadmium alloy surfaces treated and there has, accordingly, been a continuing need for further improvement in trivalent chromium passivate solutions and processes.
The foregoing problem has been further aggravated by a conversion from conventional cyanide zinc and cadmium plating processes to acid and alkaline non-cyanide electroplating baths which produce metal deposits which are not as receptive to chromium passivate treatments.
Typical of prior art compositions and processes for treating zinc and zinc alloy surfaces are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,393,663; 2,559,878; 3,090,710; 3,553,034; 3,755,018; 3,795,549; 3,880,772; 3,932,198; 4,126,490; 4,171,231; British Pat. Nos. 586,517 and 1,461,244; and German Pat. No. 2,526,832.
The present invention provides a treating solution and process which is effective to impart improved corrosion resistance to zinc, zinc alloy, cadmium and cadmium alloy, as well as aluminum and magnesium surfaces and to impart a desirable surface finish which can range from a clear bright to a light blue-bright appearance, which process is simple to control and operate and which is of efficient and economical operation.